Let's call it a night
by swanhy
Summary: Le job de Wilson lui pose quelques problèmes. Et pas ceux à quoi on pourrait s'attendre. Heureusement, il ya House, House! sur l'air de "Findus"... okay, oubliez ça. Retenez juste que je suis nulle pour écrire les résumés


_Ceci est une fic partie d'une sorte de longue discussion existentielle sur Wilson... Et parce que j'avais envie de voir comment réagirait Wilson s'il se trouvait confronté à ce genre de problème tel que décrits dans cette fic :p Ou plus exactement, comment le Wilson qui vit quelque part dans mon imagination réagirait :D_

_Autant dire donc qu'elle n'est pas particulièrement drôle, mais pas non plus extrêmement triste (enfin j'espère pas), mais juste une suite de réflexions de la part des deux personnages. Parce qu'en plus, leurs dialogues sont toujours explosifs xD_

_**Slash?** Oui, vous voulez en voir, vous le verrez sans problèmes, pas besoin de lire entre les lignes. Mais je dois avouer que je suis sceptique, n'ayant rien décidé de ce côté là quand j'ai commencé à écire... A vous de juger!!_

* * *

Les yeux levés vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait doucement, l'air froid lui mordant les joues, Wilson devina que sa tranquillité toute relative allait bientôt être dérangée lorsqu'il entendit, lointain et étouffé par les cloisons, le régulier bruit d'une cane tapant sur le sol. Bientôt, la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit et la cane en question apparut dans son champ de vision, de même que House dont les yeux bleus glacés, qui contrastaient bizarrement avec l'encre du ciel, lui jetèrent un regard incrédule.

-Lorsque la météo a dit qu'il ferait 4 degrés ce soir, il fallait compter en Celsius, pas en Newton, dit-il calmement.

Wilson ne répondit pas, détournant simplement les yeux pour les replacer sur le ciel où commençaient à apparaître quelques étoiles.

-…Okay, dit House, apparemment un peu confus par sa réaction, en se baissant pour poser une main sur son épaule.

Wilson devina que c'était uniquement pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en quelque état d'hypothermie ; il resta parfaitement immobile, attendant que la main s'enlève.

-Ca fait combien de temps que tu te gèles ici? reprit House.

Encore une fois, silence. Le diagnosticien soupira. Il resta un moment à observer son ami, assis par terre, dos au mur, yeux levés vers le ciel. Un long moment. Assez longtemps pour que le froid ne menace de congeler définitivement chacun de ses doigts et orteils.

Sa longue silhouette boitillante disparu alors de devant Wilson qui entendit la fenêtre s'ouvrir et se refermer derrière lui. Il eut cependant tout juste le temps de se demander s'il préférait ça à l'insistante et dérangeante présence de son ami, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et qu'une épaisse couverture lui atterrit sur la tête, bloquant ses yeux.

Il s'en dépêtra et jeta un regard à House qui, armé d'une couverture du même calibre solidement serrée autour de ses épaules, alla appuyer son dos contre la barrière du balcon, juste devant lui.

Wilson eut une cuisante envie de se rebeller contre… contre quoi que ce soit que House avait en tête en ce moment, mais le froid qui l'enveloppait eut raison de son esprit dissident et il drapa obligeamment l'épaisse étoffe autour de son corps glacé. Il dû attendre quelques minutes, qui passèrent en silence, avant qu'une quelconque chaleur ne se fasse ressentir.

-Ne dit surtout pas merci, lui parvint le voix faussement blessée de House.

-Merci, dit machinalement Wilson.

-Tu sais que tu me ferais presque peur? demanda House. Je peux savoir la raison qui te pousse à visser ton arrière train sur le sol de ce balcon à la tombée de la nuit?

-Non.

House soupira, roulant de ses yeux qui paraissaient à Wilson capable d'émettre leur propre lumière dans la nuit de plus en plus noire.

-Ce n'est pas comme s'il fallait d'être devin pour te comprendre, après tout… reprit House. Je te trouve généralement accoudé contre la barrière du balcon, tes yeux remplis d'une tristesse assez grande pour y contenir toute les misères du monde, quand tu perds un de tes petits enfants chauves.

Wilson ne réagit pas, se contentant de froncer très légèrement les sourcils et de détourner le regard de sur House pour le reporter sur le ciel où un tapis en patchwork d'étoiles scintillait maintenant. Encore une fois, cette réaction sembla surprendre House qui demanda :

-C'est ça? Tu es passé en mode Je-Me-Suicide-Sans-En-Avoir-L'Air-En-Gelant-Sur-Le-Balcon parce que l'un d'eux a cassé la pipe?

-Non, répondit Wilson à voix basse.

House ne l'entendit apparemment pas distinctement, mais il avait bel et bien entendu un son sortir de sa bouche car il leva un sourcil interrogateur vers lui et se tut, lui laissant la place de répéter. Lorsque rien ne vint cependant, il reprit:

-Tu sais ce que c'est ton problème? Tu prends toute la misère du monde en pleine poire. Je ne sais pas comment t'ont élevé tes parents, mais à mon avis personne ne t'a jamais dit que le monde était une place moisie et violente. Tu as dû te prendre ton premier poing dans la figure à 12 ans et penser que c'était de ta faute parce que le reste du monde était trop gentil pour faire du mal à quelqu'un sans qu'il ne l'ai vraiment mérité. On dirait qu'à chaque fois qu'une tuile arrive quelque part, tu prends ça comme si c'était la nouvelle du siècle alors que statistiquement il arrive plus de malheurs que de joies sur toute la surface du globe, et que la majorité de la population s'en sort en décidant qu'ils n'en avaient rien à foutre finalement.

House se décolla du muret qui séparait le balcon du vide plongeant et fit deux pas vacillants sur sa bonne jambe vers Wilson pour planter ses yeux dans les siens à travers la nuit.

-En attendant, toi, tu prends tous les problèmes que tu trouves, tu les fait passer au mixeur tous ensemble, tu en sors une mixture de tristesse et tu avales le tout. Tu en avales même tellement que tu es obligé d'en exulter. La culpabilité te ressort par les pores de la peau, on peut deviner ce que tu ressens à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ce n'est pas sain, monsieur l'oncologue.

Wilson plissa les yeux et fronça le nez.

-C'est toujours plus sain que ce que tu fais toi, répondit-il d'une voix calme à travers ses dents qui claquaient. Tu prends tous les malheurs que tu croises, tu t'arranges pour les faire tiens, et tu gardes le tout sous clef quelque part dans ta tête. On ne peut jamais savoir ce que tu penses ou ce que tu ressens parce que tout est enfoui et pressuré, même toi tu ne sais plus au bout d'un moment. Un jour, tu vas éclater. Tu ferais mieux d'en laisser sortir de temps en temps.

House eut un sourire bancal, soit parce qu'il était content d'avoir réussi à le faire parler, soit parce qu'il avait touché une corde, Wilson n'en avait aucune idée, et n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir maintenant en tous cas.

-De toutes façons, reprit-il d'une voix plus douce en reperdant ses yeux dans le ciel, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour ça. J'ai réussi à me transformer en toi. Et plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda House, piqué de curiosité.

-Une « petite enfant chauve » a cassé la pipe aujourd'hui, répondit Wilson. Et tu sais quoi? Je n'ai rien ressenti.

Il pu presque entendre les sourcils de House se lever sous la surprise.

-Tu t'en veux de n'avoir rien ressenti? demanda House, ce à quoi Wilson hocha affirmativement la tête.

Il y eut encore une fois un long silence. Puis House s'avança vers la porte et sorti à nouveau. Wilson resta seul, et, l'esprit trop embrouillé pour parvenir à penser clairement, se prit à compter les étoiles.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard cependant, les bruits de la cane revinrent, la porte-fenêtre se rouvrit et resta ouverte, et un grand gobelet de café brûlant apparu devant son nez, lui faisant perdre le compte. Il jeta un regard craintif à House avant de s'emparer du breuvage. Le diagnosticien alla s'asseoir à sont tour contre le mur, à plusieurs centimètres la gauche de son ami.

-Je me suis dit qu'on allait avoir besoin de temps pour arriver à te changer les idées, alors autant le réchauffer les entrailles en attendant, annonça-t-il en prenant lui-même une gorgée de son propre café.

Wilson l'imita sans trop de convictions.

-Tu fais ce métier depuis 20 ans, dit soudain House. Ca fait 20 ans que tu te sens triste pour chaque patient qui meurt, que tu te sens responsable pour chaque patient qui souffre. Si tu veux mon avis, ce qui t'es arrivé aujourd'hui n'est pas plus mal.

-La dernière chose que je veuille en ce moment, c'est ton avis, dit Wilson en grimaçant. Tu as passé 20 ans de ta vie à ne rien ressentir pour personne. Evidemment que tu trouves ça bien.

House roula les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai décidé que le malheur du monde n'était pas mes affaires que je ne peux pas au moins comprendre pourquoi tu agis normalement comme tu le fais. Même si je trouve ça parfaitement idiot, je comprends que tu te sentes triste quand un gamin meurt…

Wilson eut une sorte de rire amer, peu convaincu. House n'en tint pas compte.

-.. De la même façon que je comprend qu'une diarrhée peut avoir des conséquence sur ta bonne humeur, continua-t-il.

-Donc, pour toi, un enfant qui meurt égale… une diarrhée, récapitula Wilson.

-C'est une métaphore, précisa House d'un ton énervé. Prête un peu attention à mes figures de styles.

-C'est-ce que je fais. J'y ai même passé 15 ans de ma vie à faire attention à toi, et au reste du monde. Et maintenant, on dirait que je ne peux plus rien faire.

House roula des yeux.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as un petit problème émotif que tu ne peux plus rien faire.

-Tu sais quoi? Je me suis demandé plusieurs fois si tu étais vraiment humain. Un être humain est censé se différencier par la puissance de ses émotions.

-Et par sa capacité à les contrôler, ajouta House.

-Ca, ça arrive en second. Je n'ai même pas eut besoin de rien contrôler, je n'ai rien ressenti. Du tout. Elle avait 10 ans , une tumeur au cerveau, et elle est partie après 48h a souffrir malgré les analgésiques. Et je suis sorti de sa chambre après avoir annoncé l'heure de la mort en pensant à ce que j'allais manger ce soir.

House ne put retenir un rire ironique.

-Ce que tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir comprit, c'est que tous les médecins doivent travailler ainsi, sinon c'est le suicide à 40 ans. Tu travailles dans le secteur médical qui rencontre le taux de mortalité de patients le plus élevé, tu ne peux pas espérer de ressentir de la douleur à chaque mort. C'est ça qui serait inhumain et impossible à supporter.

Wilson lui lança un regard en biais, et House remarqua soudain qu'il était maintenant assis juste à côté de lui, leurs épaules se touchant l'une et l'autre. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui avait bougé, ni de quand cela s'était produit.

-Je t'ai tout le temps dit que ton mode par défaut était placé sur « Empathie », mais tu as sûrement d'autre modes qui s'interposent pour réguler ton flot d'émotivité d'ado de 14 ans, continua calmement House. Et même quand tu y arrives, tu parviens quand même à te sentir coupable de ne pas avoir pleuré pour elle… C'est loin d'être du je-m'en-foutisme, c'est une crise existentielle sur le fonctionnement de la misère mondiale que tu me fais là.

Un silence passa à nouveau, un peu plus confortable cependant que les précédents. Wilson sentait la chaleur du corps de House le réchauffer encore plus vite que la couverture, et le café entre ses mains dégeler les extrémités de ses doigts. Il gardait ses yeux sur ceux, brillants de House, qui lui rendaient gentiment son regard, impassibles. Un étrange pensée passa dans sa tête, et un sourire s'étala soudain sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se mette à glousser nerveusement.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends? lui demanda House.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de rigoler de plus en plus fort. Finalement, entre deux rires, il annonça:

-Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, mon cerveau est en train de congeler.

House se mit aussitôt sur ses pieds, laissant tomber sa couverture sur le sol, et attrapa Wilson. L'oncologue obéit à la petite traction de la main du House sur son bras et se leva à son tour, laissant lui aussi sa couverture sur le sol. Il suivit son ami à l'intérieur, rigolant toujours.

House lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais ne lui demanda pas d'explications à ses gloussements sortis de nulle part. Il se contenta de les écouter, et de s'en abreuver avidement.

* * *

**_The (sappy fluffy) End!_**


End file.
